Reencuentro
by Rainy Lady
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata vuelven a verse después de ocho años en una reunión organizada por sus antiguos amigos. Muchas cosas han cambiado, principalmente para Hinata. Pero hay algo que sigue igual que en el pasado y ellos están por descubrirlo.


**» ****_Naruto_**** no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía ~**

— ஐ —

**Reencuentro**

— ஐ —

Sasuke Uchiha cruzó la puerta del "Konoha's Club" con una mueca de fastidio. Naruto Uzumaki, su mejor amigo, le había prácticamente obligado a acompañarlo a ese lugar tan ruidoso. Sasuke rodó los ojos al notar la sonrisa en el rostro aniñado de su rubio amigo.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto!- gritaba una joven de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes mientras agitaba su mano en el aire. El hecho de que su voz chillona se escuchara a esa distancia, a pesar del montón de gente y la fuerte música, obligó a Sasuke a pensar en lo molesta que era Sakura Haruno. Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron ante la sorpresa de ver a la chica que lo había enamorado desde la secundaria. El Uchiha bufó exasperado. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que ir a ese estúpido club nocturno?

-Hola, Sakura.- saludó Naruto, con una radiante sonrisa. La Haruno sonrió en respuesta, mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas al ver al joven Uchiha de pie ante ella. No era sorpresa para nadie que la joven pelirrosa seguía enamorada del joven de negros cabellos e intimidantes ojos oscuros. -Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?- la Haruno regresó su atención al rubio, quien la contemplaba con sus ojitos curiosos brillando de la emoción.

-Sí, ha sido mucho.- respondió una chica rubia, al tiempo que se sentaba en la misma mesa donde estaba Sakura. –Hola, Naruto. ¿Qué tal, Sasuke?- el Uchiha asintió como respuesta, mientras el de ojos azules saludaba alegremente a Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga de la ojiverde. –No nos vemos desde la graduación de secundaria. ¿Qué ha sido de sus vidas?- la de rubios cabellos tomó un poco de su margarita.

-Vaya.- suspiró el Uzumaki. –La última vez que nos vimos fue a los quince años. Me alegra que planearan esta reunión, chicas.- Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba todo eso. Por Dios, habían pasado cerca de ocho años. ¿Para qué necesitaban volver a verse? ¡Demonios! No había vuelta atrás, tendría que pasar el resto de la noche con esos chicos de veintitrés años, igual que él.

-Hey, chicos.- saludó un joven de piel un tanto morena y el cabello recogido en una coleta. –Un gusto verlos.- Shikamaru Nara tomó asiento junto a su novia, quien le sonrió dulcemente. Todos sabían desde los catorce años que el Nara y la Yamanaka terminarían juntos. Después de tantas peleas, era lógico.

Y así, uno a uno, se fueron sumando el resto del grupo. Sai Anbu llegó después, presumiendo el éxito de sus pinturas. Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka llegaron juntos, discutiendo sobre la veterinaria que estaban por abrir. Neji Hyuga llegó después, acompañado por su esposa, Tenten, quienes anunciaron la espera de su primer hijo. Luego vino Gaara Sabaku No de la mano de una joven de cabellos castaños a la que presentó como Matsuri. Todos parecían haber prosperado en sus carreras.

Naruto no dejaba de decir lo bien que le iba como Ingeniero Civil. Sakura era enfermera en el mejor hospital. Ino Yamanaka tenía una florería de gran prestigio. Gaara era dueño de una empresa mundialmente reconocida. Neji era el mejor médico de todo el país, y su esposa era una famosa modelo. ¡Dios! Todos, sin excepción, parecían satisfechos de sus logros. Todos, salvo Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha no podía quejarse de su vida. Era atractivo, un magnífico actor y nadaba en dinero; no había chica que se resistiera a él. Sin embargo, él esperaba algo más. No pudo menos que escuchar a todos hablar de sus carreras, sus vidas y sus parejas. Sentía celos de Neji Hyuga, quien no sólo era excelente en su profesión, sino que se había casado con la mujer de su vida y ahora sería padre de un precioso bebé de cabellos castaños y ojos aperlados.

Ese último pensamiento lo hizo recordar a una chica tímida, pero bastante dulce, que formaba parte del grupo. Por un momento se permitió recordarla a la perfección. Ella era delgada, de ojos aperlados y cabello negro azulado. No solía conversar mucho, pero era la prima de Neji, así que se portaban bien con ella. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Él se había sentido atraído por aquella hermosa criatura cuando tenían trece años, pero había tardado en darse cuenta de su sentir.

Hinata Hyuga había sido la única chica de la que Sasuke Uchiha se había enamorado en su adolescencia. Aunque, para su desgracia, ella estaba enamorada de otro. Y, para empeorar todo, él correspondía a sus sentimientos. Gaara, ese chico pelirrojo y de ojos color aguamarina, era el novio de la chica de ojos claros a la edad de catorce años. Si, él había ocultado sus sentimientos por un año y, cuando tuvo el valor para declarársele, Gaara le había ganado a la chica.

Pero al verlo ahí, de la mano de Matsuri, pudo darse cuenta que lo que ellos tenían no fue más que un simple enamoramiento. Aún así, no dejaba de preguntarse dónde se encontraba la joven Hyuga.

-¿Qué pasa con Hinata?- preguntó Naruto, atrayendo la atención de Sasuke. –Ella nunca llegaba tarde a una reunión.- Neji frunció el ceño ante la mención de su prima. Y ese detalle, por mínimo que fuera, no pasó desapercibido para el de cabello negro.

-No debe tardar en llegar.- pronunció Gaara, al tiempo que miraba al joven Hyuga. Éste le devolvió la mirada y se quedaron así por un momento.

Sasuke estaba a punto de preguntar qué ocurría con ese par cuando la música comenzó a sonar más alto. Se maldijo por el hecho de seguir allí con ellos. Kiba sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de sus jeans y leyó un mensaje de texto, para luego mostrárselo al joven Aburame. Ambos dijeron que Hinata había llegado al club, pero que no lograba encontrarlos con tanta gente. Ese pareció el detonante de la noche, pues todas las parejas se levantaron a bailar.

Kiba y Shino intercambiaron una mirada, antes de disculparse y dejar la mesa. Sasuke y Sai se quedaron solos, sin saber que decir. Nunca habían sido muy comunicativos, así que el silencio era la mejor opción. Al poco rato se acercó una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, quien tomó a Sai de la mano y lo arrastró a la pista. Sasuke Uchiha se quedó solo, contemplando a sus amigos.

Pronto se vio atrapado por tres personas que bailaban sin ningún reparo a mitad de la pista. Pudo reconocer al Inuzuka y al Aburame mover sus caderas contra las de una chica. Era increíble ver a ese par, tan tranquilo, bailar de forma tan sensual con una total desconocida. O al menos eso creía el joven Sasuke.

**&'**

-No entiendo por qué no te acercas y ya.- había pronunciado Kiba al llegar a la barra, donde se encontraba Hinata Hyuga. –Han pasado muchos años, Hinata.- ella suspiró, dándole la razón.

-Mejor no la atormentes, Kiba.- había dicho el Aburame. -¿Quieres bailar, Hinata?-

Hinata Hyuga se encontraba atrapada entre los cuerpos de sus dos mejores amigos. Era costumbre de ellos ir a bailar de vez en cuando, siempre juntos. La mayoría de las personas que los rodeaban se sentían maravilladas al poder observar semejante espectáculo. En los últimos ocho años, Hinata Hyuga había desarrollado un cuerpo de infarto.

Con esas bien acentuadas caderas y el trasero firme, la estrecha cintura y los grandes senos. Siempre vestida de forma provocadora, claro que sin verse vulgar. Se había dejado el cabello largo, hasta mitad de la espalda, del mismo negro azulado que la caracterizaba. Sus ojos color perla eran enmarcados por una espesa colección de pestañas oscuras. Sus labios carnosos teñidos de carmín… Era una belleza andante. No había hombre que no reparara en ella.

Aún así, la joven Hyuga seguía sola. No tenía un novio y no estaba segura de encontrar al hombre indicado. Cuando era más joven creía en el amor verdadero y los príncipes azules, estaba segura de haber encontrado a la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida al decir "sí" a Gaara Sabaku No. Pero se equivocó.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, su novio Gaara la había presionado para tener sexo. Llevaban tres años saliendo y, aunque ella no se sentía preparada, había accedido para no defraudarlo. Nada había salido como lo planeado. A pesar de ser la primera vez para ambos, Gaara se comportó como si tuviera suficiente experiencia. Y, sin embargo, Hinata no lo disfrutó en ningún momento.

Cada vez que pensaba en aquella primera vez, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Después de ese pequeño incidente, que no pudo ocultar a su primo Neji, las cosas con Gaara se volvieron tensas. Hasta que un día, a un mes y medio del acontecimiento, él terminó su relación. El corazón de la joven Hyuga se hizo pedazos ante sus palabras. Y eso no fue lo peor, sino que el pelirrojo de mudó fuera del país antes que ella se diera cuenta que estaba embarazada.

A partir de ese momento todo se derrumbó. Su padre la había corrido de la casa, alegando que era una vergüenza para la familia. Se había visto en la necesidad de buscar un pequeño apartamento y un trabajo. Se apartó de todos y no volvió a hablar con su primo. Él no la buscó, ni ella a él. En su nuevo hogar, la joven Hyuga pasó por toda clase de situaciones. Por su inexperiencia y aún estudiando, consiguió dos empleos. Por la mañana asistía a la preparatoria, por la tarde era dependienta en una tienda departamental muy concurrida y por la noche mesera en un bar.

Con sus dos sueldos cubría la renta del departamento y los gastos básicos, además de ir ahorrando para pagarse la universidad. Iniciado el tercer mes de su embarazo, Hinata tuvo un aborto espontáneo. Pasó semanas deprimida, culpándose de lo ocurrido. Nadie se enteró jamás de esto. Sólo Neji sabía que su prima estaba embarazada, más nunca supo lo ocurrido con el bebé.

En todo ese tiempo, nadie había tenido noticias suyas. Sólo Shino y Kiba, quienes la habían buscado dos años atrás. De cualquier forma, ellos tampoco tenían conocimiento alguno sobre el aborto de la joven, quien fue marcada por esa desgracia para siempre.

La muchacha de ojos perlas agitó su cabeza mientras bailaba, intentando apartar esos recuerdos de su mente. Se decidió a divertirse con sus amigos, aunque aún tenía miedo de ver a su primo y a su ex novio. Suspiró suavemente y sin abrir los ojos, se dejó llevar por la música que cada vez era más sensual. Inconscientemente, se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que sentía un par de manos sobre sus caderas bien proporcionadas.

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que no se trataba de ninguno de sus dos amigos, pero no quiso saber quién era. La persona que ahora bailaba con ella desprendía un aroma varonil que la hipnotizaba. Él la obligó a girarse, apoyando las manos de ella en su pecho bien trabajado. Hinata abrió los ojos decidida y la visión de aquél atractivo chico la dejó sin aliento.

Dos ojos negros como la noche se clavaron en su rostro sonrojado. Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en ese rostro que reconoció de inmediato. Era Sasuke Uchiha, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, acortando la ya escasa distancia que los separaba. Sintió las manos de Sasuke en sus caderas de nuevo y ella sonrió dulcemente. Aún recordaba los días que había vivido con todo el grupo. Y le alegraba enormemente ver a Sasuke.

**&'**

La música siguió sonando. Nadie parecía dispuesto a apartarse de la pista de baile. Hinata volvió a darse la vuelta al iniciar una nueva canción, pegando su espalda al cuerpo de Sasuke, quien sonrió con arrogancia.

-Parece que disfrutas esto, Hyuga.- un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven al sentir el aliento de Sasuke en su oreja. Sonrió para sí misma, recordando lo mucho que le había gustado el pelinegro antes de aceptar salir con el pelirrojo.

-Me gusta mucho bailar, Sasuke. ¿Qué puedo decir?- había respondido ella entre risas, dejándolo embobado. La risa de Hinata era tan alegre, despreocupada; simplemente encantadora.

-Parece no molestarte ser el centro de atención.- ella negó con la cabeza, agitando la melena azabache. –Antes odiabas serlo.- la risa de Sasuke la tomó por sorpresa, hace mucho que no la escuchaba. Se giró de nuevo, deteniendo el vaivén de sus caderas para observarlo directamente a los ojos. En ellos encontró aquél fuego que tanto le había gustado en su adolescencia.

Los ojos de Hinata captaron unos cabellos rojizos en la pista y no pudo apartarlos hasta ver de quién se trataba. Cuando reconoció a Gaara y a la actual novia de éste, su corazón di un vuelco y se precipitó hacia la barra, sin disculparse con el Uchiha por su partida.

Sasuke la contempló caminar entre la gente y salir de la pista. Le tomó una fracción de segundo seguirla. Ella estaba de pie ante la barra, con un mesero visiblemente interesado en ella. Hinata había ordenado un vodka, una bebida un tanto fuerte para alguien como ella. Antes que la orden fuera tomada, él ordenó otro igual y pagó ambos. La Hyuga se sentó en uno de los banquillos libres y el Uchiha la imitó.

Ninguno habló mientras esperaban sus bebidas. Cuando éstas llegaron, Sasuke se atrevió a buscar los ojos de Hinata. En ellos sólo vio dolor. Se maldijo interiormente por la situación en que se encontraban. Hinata dio un trago a su bebida y luego se acomodó la minifalda negra y el top rojo. El de ojos negros no perdió detalle de sus movimientos, encantado por la sensualidad que emanaba de cada poro de su piel de porcelana.

-Hinata, ¿qué es lo que va mal?- se atrevió a preguntarle. Ella le sonrió, pero esa alegría no llegó a sus ojos carentes de color. –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- se golpeó mentalmente por eso. Él jamás había estado para ella cuando eran amigos cercanos, ¿por qué ahora? Quizás porque la chica estaba sola y él seguía sintiendo algo por ella.

-Son cosas del pasado, Sasuke.- respondió serena. Las palabras de su compañero le habían conmovido, pero no quería agobiarlo con sus problemas.

-¿Se trata de Sabaku No?- preguntó con un tono tan frío que a Hinata se le heló la sangre. Suspiró derrotada, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarle aquello a Sasuke.

-En realidad se trata de Neji y de él.- Sasuke le dio ánimo para continuar. –Gaara terminó conmigo cuando teníamos diecisiete, pasado el mes de haber intimado por vez primera.- el rostro del Uchiha perdió todo color y apretó su mano en un puño. –Se fue dos semanas antes que yo supiera que…- sus palabras se cortaron abruptamente. Sasuke miró en la misma dirección.

Neji Hyuga venía caminando en esa dirección. Se notaba en su mirada una seriedad que jamás había mostrado en años anteriores hacia su prima. Sasuke se puso de pie y tomó a Hinata de la mano. La guió a través del bullicio de gente hacia la salida y la condujo a su coche. Ya Naruto buscaría como irse más tarde. La Hyuga no dijo nada, alegre de salir de ese lugar. Le indicó al pelinegro la dirección de su departamento y se quedaron en silencio.

Sasuke tardó menos de diez minutos en dar con la dirección. Estacionó el coche y bajó rápidamente para poder abrir la puerta de su acompañante. Ella sonrió dulcemente y lo invitó a acompañarla. Él no pudo negarse. En el elevador se permitieron recordar algunas anécdotas de su adolescencia. Ambos eran reservados en aquél entonces, pero ahora, eso había cambiado.

Hinata abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, dando lugar a un departamento sencillo, pero realmente agradable. Al Uchiha le llamó la atención que Hinata no siguiera viviendo en la mansión de sus padres. Quizás se había cansado y decidido independizarse. Ella le dio un recorrido por el lugar, mostrándole cada habitación. Pero hubo algo que llamó la atención de Sasuke: una cuna y algunas cosas para bebé.

La Hyuga se dio cuenta de ello y decidió explicarle a Sasuke lo ocurrido en su pasado; siempre era bueno hablar con alguien.

**&'**

Sasuke bebió otro largo trago de su tequila mientras escuchaba a Hinata contarle lo ocurrido con su ex novio. Ambos podían darse cuenta de la tensión que emanaba del chico, quien estaba hecho una furia. La Hyuga le narró el desprecio de su padre, su desesperación e impotencia al estar sola y la pérdida del bebé. Al final del relato rompió en un llanto silencioso que el Uchiha no supo controlar. Se limitó a abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Cuando ella terminó de llorar, buscó los ojos negros del muchacho y le mantuvo la mirada. Sasuke se inclinó lentamente, hasta posar sus labios en los de ella. No los movió, lo dejó ahí, esperando la reacción de ella. Y, pasados unos segundos, sintió los labios de la Hyuga comenzar a moverse dulcemente sobre los suyos. Le correspondió, con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho.

Ella llevó ambas manos al rostro del chico, quien ahora la abrazaba por la cintura. Sentía su estómago repleto de mariposas ante esa inocente caricia. Ese simple contacto la regresó al pasado, cuando Sasuke y ella asistían al preescolar. Él era el niño más serio de la clase y el más listo. Ella era la más tímida y torpe. Recordó las veces que Sasuke la defendió de otros niños que se burlaban de ella y cuando la besó por accidente una vez que cayó sobre ella. Ese era uno de los tantos recuerdos que había olvidado.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro pensaba lo mismo. Habían recordado inconscientemente su primer beso. Sasuke recostó a Hinata en el sofá con delicadeza, intentando ser todo un caballero. Ella le dejó hacerlo, segura de que quería continuar de esa forma. Sus labios se separaban para luego juntarse de nuevo.

-Sasuke…- gimió ella al sentir los labios del chico sobre su cuello y sus hombros.

-Hinata, yo…- ella le besó de nuevo, intentando no pensar en lo que él fuera a decir. No soportaría que le dijera que 'eso' era un error. –Escúchame, por favor.- suplicó. Ella se sentó de nuevo, al igual que él, y asintió como respuesta. –Yo me enamoré de ti mucho antes que comenzaras a salir con Gaara.- la verdad golpeó a Hinata con un intensidad devastadora. –Pensaba decírtelo, pero tú estabas con él cuando tuve el valor suficiente…- ella le besó, alegre.

-Yo también te quería, Sasuke.- habló ella. –Me forcé a olvidarte. Pensé que no me querías…- ella rió un poco triste. –Comencé a salir con Gaara aún sintiendo 'eso' por ti.- una sonrisa se posó en los labios del Uchiha. –Pensé que todo había quedado en el pasado, pero cuando te vi hoy…- Sasuke no la dejó terminar, la atrajo hacia su pecho y hundió su rostro en el cabello azulado de ella.

-Cuando te vi hoy, me di cuenta que aún te amo.- las palabras de él sonaron sinceras y una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Hinata. Ella se apartó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Y yo aún siento mariposas en el estómago cuando estás cerca.- una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de ambos. Sasuke la besó de nuevo, lenta y románticamente.

Hinata tomó la mano de Sasuke y lo llevó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Esa sería la primera de muchas noches que dormirían juntos. La Hyuga era consciente que no podría evitar a sus amigos para siempre, pero si Sasuke estaba a su lado todo sería más sencillo. Y sabía que así sería, pues esa noche Sasuke Uchiha le prometió la luna, el sol y las estrellas. Y lo iba a cumplir.

* * *

**¿El Fin?**


End file.
